


Patience

by Saricess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Maul eats Ahsoka out, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: “I want to test your patience,” He told her. “I want to see how far you can go before breaking.”
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Терпение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740185) by [WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021). 



_“I want to test your patience,” He told her. “I want to see how far you can go before breaking.”_

_That...didn’t sound fun, at all. “Why?”_

_“Call it training.” Maul shrugged. “I’ve noticed your lack of patience is thin for a Jedi, something you must have from you Master, yes?” Her only response was a glare, but that was all Maul needed to know. “It’s lacking and needs working on, we’re lucky it hasn’t endangered us, so far.”_

_She wanted to snap back, tell him to fuck off and walk away. But that would be childish and further prove his point, as much as she hated to admit it, Maul was right. Back when she was first assigned to Anakin she hardly had any patience, but she learned through those two years under his training and in the underworld of Coruscant._

_Has it weakened? It wouldn’t really surprise her with everything that’s gone on, she has been snappy ever since._

_Another thing that Maul was right about was that it needs working on, and there was no better time then the present._

_“Ok,” She gave in. “What do you suggest to help?”_

_He grins._

That manic grin should have been her warning, the alarm to run as nothing good could ever come from the look on his face. Even when he stripped them of their clothing and laid her on the expensive couch, she couldn’t deny him.

Now she gasps, reaches to hold the back of his head and arches her back, sweat on her body just from the pleasure his mouth was giving her. She knew those lips were charming with words, but the thought of that mouth being used for something else besides it’s normal tasks was not one she had. 

And fuck - it felt so good. He just needs to keep going, keep eating her out and nibbling her like that and - 

Ahsoka whimpers as Maul pulls away again, even her hold on his head does nothing to keep him there. “Maul…”

He breathes, his chest mirroring those deep breaths, yet it makes him more enticing. Her wetness covered his chin and lips, but she can’t look away, not when those golden eyes stare at her.

“Yes?”

“How long does this need to go on for?”

“Until you break my Lady,” Of course, he did say he wanted to see how far they could go before she hit rock bottom, but that still doesn’t make her feel better. All she wants is to cum so badly, to finally feel release. He’s pulled away three times so far and Ahsoka can feel the positive effect it’s making.

But still - release. She wonders how far she’ll make it before she’s done. It’s tempting to finish herself off and be done with it, but she would never make it out - plus, it is working, on some levels.

“Breathe,” He whispers gently, and Ahsoka whimpers because she just wants it all to be over, but she follows his words. Closing her eyes, she breathes in and out, deep fading into small and gentle. The knot in her stomach and the ache on her cunt begging to finish slowly fades away until there is only anticipation, and the wetness of her arousal. “Good girl.”

How in the universe could _that_ make her shiver in delight? 

“Now then,” Maul seats himself between her legs again, hands holding her legs out not to be harmed by his horns. “Let’s continue.” Ahsoka sinks into the plush cushions beneath her head and readies herself. 

He attacks her clit first, gently and sweet like a lover would. His tongue going down and between her folds, a few pushes of pressure here and there. Ahsoka breathes heavily, eyes already closed as she lets herself surrender to the pleasure once more. It isn’t long before his tongue enters her again and she moans, she can feel Maul’s appreciation for the sounds that leave her lips which only spurs her on further. Little nibbles from his teeth make her arch her back and cling onto the cushion beneath her, hips trying to meet his movements.

She has no shame is moaning his name, why should she? They’ve been at this for hours, his name is bound to come from her lips, and she knows he likes it.

Ahsoka moans as she feels the familiar sensation in her stomach, tightening and getting so close to release. She thrusts her hips, pushes Maul’s head closer - but it’s all a waste of time.

A cry leaves her that immediately catches the Zabarak’s attention, and he softly caresses her cheek. “It’s ok, we’re almost there. Breathe.”

She wants to curse at him, telling him to fuck off - to hurry up and stop it. 

Ahsoka closes her eyes again and repeats the small meditation to calm her down, it takes longer but she gets there. A sense of pride fills her at the notion of being able to push her desires away, sure she’s always been taught that, but the Jedi didn’t tell her how and what desires she would be trying to push away. Only Maul has helped her strangely enough, but then again, he was abandoned like she was.

As soon as she’s calmed down Maul quickly moves onto round five, he eats her out and she reacts to it all the same. He brings her on the edge, she waits for it all and he pulls away again. But this time, she can’t take it anymore.

“Maul please,” She pleads, and looks at him with teary eyes. “Please Maul - I-I can’t take anymore. Please please -”

“Ssshhh.” He coos and gently holds her face, thumbs caressing her cheeks as he kisses her forehead. “It’s alright -”

“No,” Force, now she’s crying. “Don’t do it again, please. I can’t take it anymore. I-I want to cum.”

“You will,” He promises, and smothers her face with soft kisses. “You’ve been such a good girl, you lasted five rounds, a feat no one can do on their first time.” She whimpers as he kisses her lips and holds onto his arms, her body feeling like it could fall at any moment.

“Please... “ She whispers against his lips. She’s done, reached her limit and broke, she can’t take another denial - she simply couldn’t. 

Maul kisses her again short and sweet before gently laying her down on her back once more. "As you wish my dear.” He resumes his position between her legs and Ahsoka waits for the same treatment like before, instead she’s surprised when he doesn’t hold anything back, and eats her out like a starved man and fucking her with his fingers. It isn’t long before she finally comes, with a scream as well.

Her body shatters as she sobs, limp on the couch. Finally this little game ends and she gets to come, it has been hours, but worth it in the end.

Maul wraps his arms around her, hips between her legs as he hugs her. She holds onto him for dear life, breathing in his husky scent that strangely helps calm her down. “Breathe,” He whispers against her cheek with a soft kiss and Ahsoka follows, knowing the test has ended. “That’s it, good girl.” 

She doesn’t know how long it takes to catch her breath back, but Maul pulls away enough to look down at her, her body shivers under his gaze, she can see all sorts of emotions in those golden eyes but only two stand out; pride, and lust.

“You did splendidly Lady Tano,” He brushes a hand down her cheek, Ahsoka can’t help but lean into it. “I’m thoroughly impressed.”

“Does that mean we don’t have to do this again?”

Maul chuckles and pulls her up, changing their position until he’s seated along the couch with her sat on his lap and his arms around her waist. “I’m afraid not my Lady, you see that was only my tongue you had to endure there. There’s still plenty more then that.”

What could he possibly mean by that? Yes he has fingers which he could use, but what else?

As if he read her mind, he places one of her hands over this clothes groin, and her eyes widen. 

Maul chuckles once more at her expression. “The unfortunate fate of my legs have not kept me from having other things with cybernetics,” He grins and pulls her closer, making sure to give a thrust of his hips that make her moan. “I’ll bury my cock in you, pound into that pretty little cunt as many times as I can, until your begging for me once more.”

Her cheeks heat and blush, one one has spoken to her like that before, she didn’t think Maul was capable of saying such things, then again, she didn't expect him to eat her out. Excitement fills her, a part of her wanting him to fuck her then and now, but her body has had enough for one day. 

“Another day,” She says and sags against him. “Too tired.”

Her heart leaps when he holds her closer and chuckles - it’s warmer. “I look forward to it.”

She does too. 


End file.
